Up In Smoke
by In The Mix
Summary: Kyle is a well known politician for the liberal left while Cartman is the leader of a large extremist Christian sect with a right wing agenda. Their affair has just been uncovered. Kyman. AU. Senator!Kyle and Preacher!Cartman.


**Author's Note: ****I know I should be UPdating my other fics but what's the harm of some one-shots that I might maybe expand depending on their reception? i'm working on the next chapter of NTR?A and so enjoy this in the meanwhile.**

**Summary: Kyle is a leading politician on the liberal left while Cartman is the leader of a large extremist Christian sect. Their affair has just been uncovered.  
**

**Warnings:**** None really.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Tonight we have a special treat for you tonight with, XX XXX, author of XXXX, as our guest tonight but first do we have a story for you._

"_Cliché scandal of the century was found out yesterday between get this, ultra liberal Jewish Senator Kyle Broflovski of Colorado and the right wing leader of the Church of Christian Purity* Eric Cartman. If that sandwich ain't kosher then I don't know what is!_

"_Apparently the two were caught doing more than making out like teenagers in a closet after a political function that was meant to try and bring bipartisanship back to our failing political system. I guess these two just wanted to do their part for their country and above and beyond what was expected of them._

"_Come on guys, a closet? Couldn't you have at least waited to get to a hotel?_

"_When we come ba-"_

Kyle stood up slowly from his chair as he clicked the television off. As he put the remote down he reached for the pack of cigarettes and lighter he kept on the counter nearby.

He sighed as he realized how much damage had just been done to his career but he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. He had let this relationship go as far as it had and now he needed to clean up his mess.

He slowly walked out onto his private patio, tapping out one of his remaining cigarettes and lit it with practiced ease. His mind was far away as he took the first drag and blew out the smoke in a steady stream. His shoulders relaxed marginally.

He knew he had to do damage control no matter how much he wished he lived in a world where he didn't have to. He felt his shoulders tense up once more as his heart picked up speed and beat faster when he flipped open the phone he kept in his pocket. Kyle quickly scrolled to the number he needed and he the call button a bit harder than he had meant.

He took another drag off the burning stick as the phone rang. When the phone finally stopped ringing, for a moment, he had hoped it had gone to voice mail but when the message didn't immediately play he knew that the other man was just being silent.

The silence continued and reigned between the two with only the sound of their breathing signifying that the other one was still on the line. While the silence only lasted a minute it felt much longer as they both knew what the upcoming conversation would entail and they both wanted to put it off for just a moment longer. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, it wasn't Kyle who broke the silence.

"So you're ending it." It wasn't a question.

Kyle sighed, he knew this was going to be difficult and he knew Cartman wouldn't make it any easier. "You knew this day would come. We both have our own careers and now we both need to deal consequences of our actions and do damage control." Kyle tried to sound rational and it sounded great in his mind but once verbalized it just sounded like desperate rationalization.

"Yeah well I guess it would never work with a blasphemous Jew anyways," He drawled.

"Like you even believe that bullshit you preach fat ass," Kyle retorted with exasperation. It was a common argument the couple got into and it was too easy to fall into the familiarity the couple shared. It just made this all the more painful.

"I suppose you have a point. So this is goodbye then?" Cartman's tone was nonchalant but it hurt both of them deeply. The seriousness of the moment was betrayed by the light tone when Cartman hadn't immediately barbed back to the fat ass comment.

"I think that's for the best… Good bye Eric." Kyle hesitated before the last part. He didn't want to say good bye but he steeled himself as he said his farewell.

"See you Kyle. I love you." His breath caught.

"I love you too." And with that he hit the end call button not wanting to hear if he would more. If Cartman had made an argument, any whatsoever, to stay with him he wouldn't be able to end it.

Kyle closed his eyes as he leaned against the glass wall behind him for support. He breathed in his final drag deeply from his mostly burnt out cigarette. He flicked the remaining butt to the floor before putting it out with his shoe as he blew the smoke out slowly.

As the remaining wisps lingered in the air he stood tall and straightened his tie. With his head held high he went to face the world that was burning down around him and salvage what he could.

He was hoping that maybe he could save his career and despite having an affair with the leader of the main supporter of the Christian right make it out unscathed. That bedding his arch nemesis in the political arena wouldn't ruin him as much as he thought it would. That loving a man that he had all rights to hate, that everyone _expected_ him to hate, wouldn't have negative repercussions. People were more understanding these days. Right?

He knew he was lying to himself. He knew everything was over. His career, his love life, everything he had ever worked for was now up in smoke as his world came down crashing and burning around him.

**End**

* * *

* I made this church up. It is not meant to represent any actual groups/ organizations. If there is a group with the name know that it is just a coincidence.

**Published**: 2 March 2013

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed it. If there is something that needs addressing, such as editing/ grammatical errors please feel free to point them out so I may fix them. Other than that please review!

**Reviewers Get Cookies!**


End file.
